


In the Dead of Night

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Backrubs, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, In Bed, Lemony goodness, M/M, Massage, aidean, middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to Aidan crying into his neck and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dead of Night

Dean woke up to the feeling of someone's face pressing into his neck and something wet dripping onto it. When he was fully awake, the sound of crying filled his ears and startled him, his arms instantly encircling the shaking body laying against his, hugging them as he whispered the name of the only person it could possible be crying into his neck in the dead of night.

“Aidan?”

Aidan's arms went around Dean's waist the moment he whispered his name, clinging to him tightly, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and burying his face more into Dean's neck. Dean frowned, rubbing his bare back with one hand and stroking his short curly hair with the other, trying to soothe him the best he could. The last they saw each other was just after they got to their shared apartment after a long day of training for the up coming filming of the Hobbit movies they were in. They had dinner and watched some tv before deciding to call it a night before their early morning of more training. But he remember Aidan going to bed in his usual pj bottoms and a loose white t-shirt, but he was shirtless now and still in his pj bottoms, he wandered what happened to his shirt in the, he glanced at the clock, four hours they'd been apart in their rooms, figuring he just tugged it off in the warmth of the night. Aidan stopped crying, but hadn't moved, so Dean moved his hand to rub a different spot on his back and froze feeling Aidan jerk and hiss sharply, groaning.

“Sorry.” He whispered, frowning as he moved his hand away from the spot and felt Aidan let out a tight breath he'd been holding. It all added up then. “You hurt your back, didn't you?” he asked, tilting his head down to look in his face.

Aidan nodded, turning his head to lay on Dean's chest and toyed with his necklace. He frowned slightly as Dean's hand moved from his hair to gently cover his eyes, but smiled hearing his bedside lamp click on and realized he was shielding his eyes from the sudden flood of light in the room. His hand moved away, but didn't go back into his hair and Aidan pouted some about it.

“Sit up.” he told him, rubbing his arm.

Aidan whined holding him tighter and Dean laughed, it was like trying to get him up in the mornings. He'd whine and twist himself up in his blankets, pulling the pillow over his face and try to fall back to sleep. The first morning he woke him up, he tried for fifteen minutes to get him up and finally declared war on him after he threw his pillow at him, getting him in the face with it. He went into the kitchen grabbing a metal pot and a big metal spoon, marched back into his room and started jumping up and down on his bed and banging the spoon and pot together as loudly as he could. Aidan had dramatically thrashed out of bed, ripping the blankets off of him and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and turning the shower on. Dean hadn't woken him up like that again, he took a gentler approach to it, calling his name a couple of times, then sitting next to him, pulling his pillow away from his face and rubbing his back and arm gently and if need too, sat on him and drummed on him lightly and calling his name again singsong-y like, until he did finally wake up for the day. He found waking Aidan up that way caused him to have a better day and attitude.

“Come on, Aid.” Dean encouraged him. “I can help, promise.”

“You swear?”

“I swear.” he whispered, running his fingers through his hair again.

Aidan tilted his head into Dean's touch, loving the feeling of his fingers in his hair, of Dean just touching him period. He sat up though, slow and stiff, with his back to him. Dean winced silently, seeing the bruising on the lower left part of his back that wrapped slightly to his side. He ever so gently traced the outline of the bruise, careful not to hurt him. Dean got up and padded into his bathroom and rummaged in his medicine cabinet.

“You said you were going to help.” Aidan whined on purpose.

“Oh my god, Aidan!” Dean called, rolling his eyes. “I can tell your fake whine, and I am!”

“How can you tell if I'm whining on purpose?” He asked, frowning.

“You lose your accent when you purposely whine, as in when you actually whine, your accent gets deeper.” he told him coming back and sitting behind him.

“You can tell that sort of thing?” He asked skeptical, looking at him over his shoulder.

“Yeah, you do it enough.” he teased him, popping open a little bottle he had and squeezing some of the contents into his hand before tossing it to the floor.

Aidan gasped as Dean's slightly cold hands rested on his shoulders. He apologized softly as he started to gently massage Aidan's back and shoulders, mindful of his bruises. Aidan slowly relaxed, his muscles easing under his skilled touch. He dropped his head forward, moaning with appreciation and pleasure of the relieve in his back, making Dean smile and blush lightly. He continued to rub Aidan's back, shoulders and neck until he noticed him nodding off to sleep, he moved over and carefully pulled Aidan back to lay down next to him and covered him up, kissing his stubbly cheek as he snuggled down and covering himself up. He started to tuck his arms against himself, but Aidan grabbed one of his hands, moving it to lay on his chest over his heart, holding it in his. Dean smiled brightly, turning his face into the side of Aidan's arm and the bed to hid his blush from him, rubbing his thumb there on his chest as Aidan rubbed the top of his hand and wrist.

“Thank you, Dean.” he whispered, half asleep.

“Anytime, Aidan. Anytime.” he whispered back, turning his head so his cheek rested on Aidan's shoulder.

“I might have to take you up on that.” he answered.

“And I'll be here when you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what fandom this falls in, so if you do, for the love of pirates tell me, please!


End file.
